Shego goes to war
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: what will shego do if she is forced to join the war, with 2 kids and a lover?


**Shego goes to war**

CHAPTER 1

Shego was doing her usual, lowering herself down on a rope and igniting one hand above the glass making a circular motion, the glass was stuck to her glove as she pulled her hand up keeping a good grip on the rope, then reaching in the glass box, carefully removing the diamond. As she placed the diamond in her leg pouch a pigeon flew in, knocking the circle glass piece on the floor

_Shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck!_

The alarms were all going off, then who else to be standing right next to the up side down villain, was Kim Possible, the whole worlds hero, "hey princess, ready for a spider man themed kiss?" Shego said with her trade mark smirk with the follow up sarcasm. Kim let out a small laugh " not unless you're ready for a spider man themed arrest" Shego smiled, letting go of the rope, and doing a quick flip landing on her feet, before she could say anything, Kim jerked and collapsed into Shego's arm, noticing the tranquiliser left in Kim's neck, then she heard voices and a helicopter "FREEZE! M20!" Shego heard a gunshot, but unable to move quickly enough with Kim in her arms, the sniper hit their shot. Shego attempted to stay conscious but failed falling back with Kim on her. A man all in black approached her "what a pretty picture..." Shego felt an impact on her face and was out.

The villain woke up in a cell, _not the first time¸_ Shego got up stretching her stiff muscles ignoring the pain in her back. There was the director of Global Justice, Director Betty. "So babe ya miss me?" sighing the director knew this wasn't going anywhere or at least she guessed from her past experiences with dealing with Shego.

"Not really, so let's try this again where Kim is?" Shego arched an eyebrow

"Where ever you left her? At home? At school?" Betty sensed Shego's confusion

"You don't know what happened?" she asked confused as well

"Err she got married? OH SHIT IS SHE PREGNANT? WAS SHE WASTED?"

"no Shego and please don't put images in my head, no Shego she was kidnapped same time we found you lying unconscious at the jewellery store at 3am." Shego considered this for a moment. She remembered she was told to steel this diamond to sell for extra funding for Drakken.

"I remember the diamond steeling this, seeing Kim, didn't have a chance to fight 'Cuz you sent your asshole guys in"

"I never authorised anything"

"Well if you didn't don't think I did. Check the cctv or somfin." Shego suggest, plonking herself back on the bed. "I think I will do that. But not with you here, get up your coming with me."

Shego's story was true, the men coming in shooting Shego and Kim with a tranquiliser, the black helicopter. While Shego was watching the scene over again to see if she had missed anything, the director was checking her e-mail (what a time) thought Shego, while hearing the tapping of a keyboard. Hearing a gasp, Shego turned round so quick she might have snapped her neck, she jumped over the desk and looked at the ipad's image, there was a picture of a killed, brutally murdered with terrible wounds x- GJ agent, he had been sent to check up on the scene of the crime. Shego had seen worse. No one knew this but she had done worse. The next image took her back though. _Kim... what have they done? _ A red head, burn, blood and scabs, blind folded, but alive if there were scabs. The director looked worried, that is something no one should ever have to see. "Shego this is our whole carrer possibly down the drain, Kim possible was the boards top on the list. Basically ... can't believe I'm about to say this but... Shego you have to save her"

"Whoa hold the what-the-fuck train. Why me? And why should I?" Shego asked.

"First of all that agent was the second on the list for the board, and two well because she only told me and her friend. She loves you" Shego looked like a teenager on a video game and just snapped because the plug had been pulled out "wait I don't think I heard you right"

"You heard me right, now would you please go save her" Betty was almost ready to get on her knees and beg, and order everyone in the building to. "God I have to get a new job that does not involve teens." Shego let out a sigh, "let's see that image again of Kim." Shego took detail of the background and some of the wounds, the burns were from tazer's so that excludes the countries that could not afford it (not much though) "Betty trace the email" sending the email already to the nerds downstairs. An hour later came a reply somewhere in Sydney. A small abandoned village. _Time to save princess for like the 3__rd__ time this year, and how many times has she saved me? None that I know of... MISS GO DOES NOT COUNT!_

Chapter 2

As she entered the cockpit there was a pilot, he handed Shego a parachute and helmet with a visor, it went quite well with her cat suit, the green stripes had started to fade, and the black was starting to wear. As they approached Sydney, Shego slid open the door, the pilot gave the thumbs up, and as Shego just kept thinking _just think when you land you can kick everyone's ass especially Kim's since this is her fault_. She felt the wind blow through her hair, her eyes felt dry even with the visor, then all she could see was men with TMP's Micro SMG and Pistols, barb wire, explosive barrels and tents and high voltage light, realising that they had this Shego instantly soared away into the sea, she pulled the chute , when she was close to the water she took the helmet off, her hair was tied up so that was good, and undid the belt and fell into the water, she swam until she saw a wall, as she looked up, right up there where the spot lights, climbing the wall with as much stealth as possible. When she reached the top, the man was operating the light, she crept up behind him, she slammed her hand over his mouth and ignited her hand and pushed through his chest, _I know I made a vow not to kill, but I think I'll make an exception no one takes my Kimmie._ As she moved the light towards the sea, distracting all the men making them all paranoid, she heard all the guns click aiming into the sea, as she crept behind the land rover, there was one man standing by the door._ Shit._ She looked at the ground, she through the rock at the wall in front of the car, he immediately jumped, got his gun out and went to go check it, the same with the other man, silence him and kill. She placed his body in the car, taking his gun off him, and a security card. Using the card she opened the door, she walked through the corridor it sounded like two men were coming, they were speaking a language she couldn't understand, she hid behind the door, when they had passed she went through the white corridor the way the soldiers had come through. The sign looked at her with hatred torture level 113 (lift is not in use.) Shego could have screamed then and there but she restricted herself and started the long walk

_Level 19... Men coming... hang over the hand rail... level 39... 1 man... kills leave on bench... 40... 58... 78...92...103...107...113! YES THANK GOD! _ Shego looked through the glass on the door, it seemed heavily guarded... oh well. She opened the door still using her stealth. There in the middle of the room was her princess, tied to the chair, and the man standing in front of her "TELL US WHERE GLOBAL JUSTICE KEPT OUR WEAPONS!" HE gave the redhead another taze _poor princess_. Shego couldn't watch, she felt the hatred building up, she took out the man in front of her by the door, no one noticed. She walked into the room "hey dick head maybe your precious weapons are up your fucking ass! Now piss off, the red head go."

"As Shego how many of my men have you killed now?" Kim gasped "what's the matter Possible you weren't aware you enemy killed? She must have taken it real easy on you, Cuz she killed my whole army 7 years ago!"

"Oh was that me? My bad" Shego snarled letting an animal growl like out, her hatred had gotten the better of her like the last time, her plasma had taken the hatred with her hatred her green plasma was now a scary black and very little green. She through the plasma at the man who was in control of the army, it went so fast Kim could hear the wind pass her, it hit the man dead in the chest – meaning he was dead. Now her legs and fore arms were the same colour as her plasma, all the men started to shoot, but the plasma just turned the bullets into ash, she through the plasma at the guards, it only took about 3 minutes before they were all dead, Shego had calmed down leaving a terrified Kim. Shego's plasma had subsided into a safe green (safe-ish) "Shego why did you..." Shego ignored the question burning through the ropes on Kim's hands and feet. "Let's go princess" she said in a flat tone. She took her phone out, "Betty calling evac now!" the roof was just through corridor, and Kim couldn't help but look at all the corpse "Shego why did you save me?" Kim asked, while waiting for the helicopter, Shego burnt the lock on the door, "err just felt like it" Shego could tell that would never work "Betty told me stuff... about how I could be pardoned if I did it" _That's not the real reason is it Shego..._

_Where did that voice come from? _ Shego didn't hear anymore, so she kept checking the ground level, the soldiers were running up the satires... _thank you broken lift!_ "Shego... you killed... and you've done it before?"

"err yep real guilty all my fault never be forgiven- "betty where the fuck is that evac?" then the helicopter came down with a ladder, Kim seemed too much in a day dream, so Shego grabbed her by the waist, and climbed on the ladder "GO!"

Chapter 3

Soon they were home safe and sound. Shego had taken a shower and got a new suit ordered for her by Drakken, although she hadn't told him about her bonus mission. She then found a note on her phone. "MY OFFICE NOW!" she could only guess that was Betty. As she entered the building, a couple shocked faces, Betty screamed at Shego the moment she had closed the door "WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING KILLING EVERYONE IN THE BUILDING! I NEVER GAVE YOU AN ORDER TO KILL! IF I DID I WOULD HAVE SENT... A MISSILE LAUNCHER THERE!" Shego noted Kim sitting in the chair, her wounds had healed nicely

"Hey princess hows u? And to answer your question babe, I would love to see you get in there without killing a couple of pricks 'sides there were some survivors." Betty pinched her nose, "no one knows you killed except Kim and myself, I will need to file some report... Kim would you please get the details of miss go before I lose my freaking mind." Betty was at the door "oh and Shego don't call me babe, you lost that privilege" Kim eyes widened. "You didn't tell her?" to Shego's surprise

"I'm sure you can" Betty left. "You and Betty went out! When?" Shego considered this

"Err last month"

"2 MONTHS!" a yell from outside. "Right 2 months. Anyway hows them wounds of yours?"

"Getting better thanks. Erm I have to ask... how many killed? How many injured? Reasons for kill and... Mission"

"Err about 72, 72 injured, they were in my way and had to save my princess." Shego said with a smirk, Kim had stopped the moment Shego and pronounced seventy- two. Kim stood up and slapped Shego around the face "err I think that's Betty's job" Shego said with a frown, rubbing the side of her face, "I love you! And you just go and kill? What... why? WHAT DID I EVER SEE IN YOU?" Shego looked deep into Kim's eyes she could see hurt, "stop doing that."

"What?"

"with your eyes" Kim let out a sigh "your emerald colour eyes" she could barely be heard, Shego struggled to hear, Shego stood up she was taller than Kim by about an inch, Shego was about to leave, she was at the door, when Kim "I'm sorry it's just that I imagined that you had a vow to never kill... and you never would and we would have a good relationship... but I guess I have to stop aiming so high huh?" Shego turned around and walked back up to Kim. "no you don't" as Shego lent in, her lips against Kim's, Shego felt a leg wrap around her, she picked the red head up as the other one wrapped around her waist, she felt Kim put her hands around her neck and push her lips even further into Kim's. It felt so good, then they heard a cough, they stopped and turned, Director was playing with a pen in her hand, Kim climbed off Shego, walking past Director with her head down, that made Kim look like a bad dog it suited her, passing the paper to the director. "Well I guess you to are friends"

"Best a buds!" Shego said with a smile, Betty held out the paper saying application "I'm sure she would be love to be more if you were on a better side" Shego read through it filled in the things she could do, her age but left her name out. _Name: blank age: 24 specialities: kick ass, engines (car's mainly), sex. _Betty didn't correct Shego on the last one. She handed the paper back to Shego it read "car maintainer and crime protector" "whoo I'm bat girl" betty mumbled something "bet she was better in bed..."

"What was that?"

"What was what? I didn't say anything" Shego laughed and walked out the door.

Strange enough Kim was waiting by her car, "err do you need a ride?" Shego asked. "Yeah if ya don't mind." Shego and Kim got in the car, she started the ignition, and "you don't wear your seatbelt?" Shego considered this "na, if the police come I wanna make a quick bale, don't wanna get caught Cuz the seat belt took too long." This seemed to catch onto Kim

"Shego are we gonna have a relationship? Ya know girlfriend?"

"oh well... I never thought that... Erm if you want to"

"would you stop killing and stealing?" Shego was on the motor way and slammed the brakes drifting onto the hard shoulder; she looked Kim in the eye "please? For me?" Shego sighed slamming her head on the steering wheel. "anything for you princess..." she mumbled, Kim was so happy she gave Shego a big hug and kiss "any you'll come with me to tell my parents" the same mumble just with a harder bang on the wheel. Shego managed to do another drift this time facing the right way, what Kim didn't realise that Shego was now doing 210 mph on the motorway "Shego! SLOW DOWN!" they were nearly near Kim's house anyway "in a sec" Shego did another drift stopping in Kim's driveway, it was still daylight and there was NO ONE there to see the torture she had just been through. Shego hadn't realise this but all she was wearing was her leather jacket and combat trousers you could still she the torso of her cat suit.

When she entered Kim's house, she noticed an older woman of Kim, that must be Anne Possible, she had met her once before she was the one who tied her up... _talk about awkward._ "Honey! Have you seen my mini rocket?" just then two rockets were heading straight for Anne Shego through two plasma bolts at the rockets, the died and landed on the floor Shego picked them up, two boys shortly followed after them, she threw them to Kim's twin bro's met them when she was under mind control. "thank you very m- Shego turned round for a full view of Anne, she let out a scream and ran into the kitchen and grabbed the knife, dragging her daughter and sons behind her "Shego whatever you want you have to-" Kim interrupted her mum "MUM CHILL OUT Shego's MY GIRLFRIEND!" Anne's eyes widened "oh...shit... sorry about that Shego... he he" Anne put the knife back in the box, Jim came running down the staires "Kimmie did you just say boyfriend?"

"no dad... GIRLfriend" that ran through Jim's mind being a rocket scincetest he was a genius but girls... crap. He just passed it on "oh ok honey, don't let her home later than 10" Shego just nodded, this was quite a welcome... threatened with a knife by her own girlfriends mum and her dad already giving her date deadlines... _wow great._

Chapter 4 (1 year later)

Shego and Kim now both worked at G J; Kim was in the lab department and was attempting to pick up a very heavy box full of lab chemicals... since she was quite convinced she could. Shego came into the loading station, the room was filled with warning signs, lorries and boxes she heard the grunts coming from the red head and went over, rolling her eyes and let out a loud sigh, bending down and picking up the box like a rucksack , swinging it onto her shoulder. Kim just watched Shego carry the box to her desk. Just as Shego had placed the box down the alarms all went off, and a barrel of chemicals was about to fall off and had a direct hit on Kim. Shego threw a plasma bolt, not too hot it just is like being hit with a warm baseball. Shego ran over to Kim, who had dropped her clip board and was being escorted by Shego to the emergency exit, _for an ex- hero she doesn't seem to respond to emergencies like these._ Shego thought to herself.

As the bells had been put on silent, everyone was told a smoke had activated the security system and the bell was behind the barrel that had nearly killed Kim. The day had gone as usual Kim stayed in the lab, Shego kicked ass then picked Kim up. Shego couldn't help but feel a strange sensation...

_When the barrel had fallen..._

_The green with black nuclease cells felt their way out of the very well sealed barrel, but the heat they had suddenly felt made them feel hot enough to get through, a microscopic whole was formed in the barrel as the cells climbed out, a pale woman had approached another woman, the cells jumped for the woman's face, sucking the blood and DNA from her, just enough to get them to somewhere else. They crawled up the lockers, when they felt the right temperature the climbed into the locker, and into the handbag, there in a nice warm and cosy spot was sealed by a package reading "always ultra dry" as they climbed onto the soft packaging, slipping through the wrapping they were dividing on the soft pad things..._

_Then a bang as the door was opened the nuclease ordered them to stay put. The package containing the cells was opened, ripped open and placed on the pants of a red headed woman in a cubical..._

Kim had felt sick for the last couple of weeks and Shego had called the doctor or in this case her mum. She came back with a smile on her face "don't worry Kim it's perfectly normal"

"That I'm 24 and feel sick like a dog?"

"No not that" realising on the partner and her daughter's face "you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Kim your pregnant" Shego passed out.

When Shego had regained consciousness, it came to her "who's the dad?"

"Well from these DNA samples and yours I'm looking at him" Anne joked. "I'm a dad... but that's not... but I'm not a... but you have to be..." Shego felt like passing out again only to be held back by Kim's voice "just be glad we're gonna be a family!" Shego faked smiled and laughed and just listened to Kim go on about names. Then Anne had told the both of them Kim needed rest, so Shego and Anne went downstairs. Shego was very quiet; Anne broke the silence "you feel like you don't want this?" Shego nodded her head "Shego when this baby comes out you will want to kill yourself for thinking that. Yes I know how it feels to not want something to happen but sometimes you just have to embrace it... kind of when you and Kim fell in love, I'm sure when you first met her you had no intention of falling in love, but look at you now your -" Anne was interrupted by a scream, Shego moved so quickly a wind was left by Anne, when Shego had jumped into the room with plasma ready, she was ready to faint again for the 3rd time that day, Kim had already bloated up... "holy mother of fu-" a hand was placed over her mouth by Anne now that Shego thought what she was about to say, she was glad she had been stopped.

"Kimmie I can already feel kicks... I would say tomorrow you give birth." Shego was fed up with that light headed feeling, she sucked in all the oxygen she could, placing a hand on Kim's stomach and jumped away as if the baby had given her an electrical shock... "SHIT! Doesn't that mean Kim has to go to hospital?" Shego shouted already grabbing her car keys. "Mum my you-know-what's hurting!" Anne cursed "Shego DRIVE FAST! BUT DON'T KILL US!" they were in the car Anne in the backseat, Kim in the passenger seat, Shego breaking 13 road rules in 13 seconds.

The nurses had rushed Kim into the midwifery section, telling Shego to wait in the waiting room as Kim had asked Anne to do the birth giving part. "OH HOLY SHI- OWW!" the screaming had ended, until she heard a shout "WHAT ANOTHER?" sighing she gave up talking and just letting a scream instead. Finally the nurse called Shego in "miss go?"

"Yo"

"Congratulations... however you did it." Shego laughed, surprised to get a peck from the nurse. In the room she saw Kim who looked completely exhausted. Holding two babies, one with black hair with a red tinge in it, pale skin and green eyes like the Irish clover, the other orange hair with Kim's mum's eyes and her mum's skin colour. Shego asked what their names where, just to get a blank stare from everyone in the ward, "how about Shivon for this little one?" Kim nodded her head; it was an Irish name for someone with Irish looking eyes. Pure logic, now this wee cute pie "how about... Jade?" Shego nodded her head, sides not like she did any of the work.

It had only been two weeks, Shego didn't want to go back to work, she didn't want to leave her lover and her daughters but if she didn't how else was money to be made? Slipping into her cat suit, Jade said in a baby noise "kitty!" Shego laughed, kissing the two on the heads and Kim on the lips.

Shego through her bag in the locker, and walking into Betty's office, "so Shego care to explain your absence?"

"Would ya believe me?"

"Within reason"

"Kim was pregnant" the director spat all the coffee she had had, coughing, after recovering "who the fucks the dad?" to quote what Anne had said "your looking at him"

"you could never get me pregnant" Shego rolled her eyes, "I didn't actually have sex, it just happened the docs said it had happened as soon as she had changed her monthly things" Betty could not really be bothered to ask any more questions "I guess anything really is possible for a Possible" she mumbled, dismissing Shego to her job. As Shego got up, she stopped so quickly it made Betty look "Shego what-" Shego shushed her, the faint sound of a helicopter came in, the windows were smashed as men in ropes, the door was kicked open, "PRIVATE! YOU ARE ORDERED TO GET BACK INTO THE WAR ZONE!" the general it seemed, to shout over the helicopter, "err no I'm a cop, not a fucking soldier" Betty came to stand next to her, "on what grounds?"

"She is now part of the military's secret service due to messing with the enemy base. Miss go, if you do not come into the war zone in the next 24hr we have the right to prosecute you and your family for treason." _Family how did they find that out?_ The men walked out. The helicopter disappeared into the distance, "so _babe_ what ya gonna do?" Betty said taking the mic out of Shego. Shego was completely dumb struck... "I don't know... just when I get on my feet these fat pricks nock me down... be dear pass me a chair and rope?" Shego said in a flat tone.

"fuck that, tell ya what I'll tell Kim I had to send you on a life or death business trip on order of some prick make a fake paper and you come back just as soon as the paper says "hero" then she slaps you, I video record it and we all live happy ever after." Shego actually considered this, it would make sense besides a war only lasts... as long as a piece of string is. "That actually is a good plan. Just one prob where is the war zone?" Betty past the paper to Shego it read "Istanbul soldier killed by masked stranger with a TMP"

"Can I get a lift?"

Chapter 5 (Istanbul)

It seemed disserted although Shego didn't really want to see what would happen during the war. There was a metal building a bit like the one she had broken into about two years ago. That reminded her of the promise she had made Kim "no killing" what Kim won't know god willing won't hurt her. As the helicopter landed, Shego got off the helicopter Betty gave her a quick peck on the cheek "don't get anyone else pregnant for the love of god!"

The general, who had broken into GJ had greeted her with a badge, a girl was standing next to him. Blonde, fair skinned with a camouflage top and combat trousers and boots _very sassy_. "Miss Go we are aware of your reputation with women, Alex is not your type. Now we have to get you suited, and make you a bit more appropriate for war."

Shego nearly blown the roof when the said cutting her hair, but it would be less "distracting" looking in the full view mirror, her hair now short and a slide fringe, her cat suit replaced with what Alex had been wearing previously. Speaking of the kiss up, here she came now. She held a bag and held it out, arching her eyebrow she took the bag and opened it, inside were flash grenades, a mine, ammo, a knife and Alex held out to her a pistol and a SMG. "Thanks babe" as Shego placed the grenades on her belt, the knife in her belt and the pistol in a leg pouch and connected a strap to the SMG and swung it over her shoulder. "I'm not your babe, I'm your supering officer" this caught Shego off guard... she had to follow her orders? _God we might as well spring the white flag if this gal thinks I'm gonna take her orders_.

Shego first war had gone well, she had killed 74 barely come back without a scratch, within a week she was promoted from Private to sergeant. She was trained then for sniping that she found a hatred part of her actually liked, the patience required, skill and reactions. A small squad had been dispatched to the forest that was meant to be filled with un known animals, Shego had ordered her team to wait here while she went on to check, as she walked on with stealth she heard a roar and guns being triggered, she ran to find a grizzly bear above Kat, without a second though she through a fire ball at the bear, not even hot enough to burn his nose _damn need to practise a bit more._ But the bear turned around, and ran for Shego, as a bunch of snipers stormed in "Kat, Team dispatch! Emergency evac!" Shego ran fast, but the bear had some speed in him, she could outrun the snipers but the bear was still on her, she turned to check where it was, right at her ass! out of no where a tree appeared knocking her right over the bear also hit the tree, but regained conscious quicker than Shego could and with Shego only up with her back to the bear it swiped it claw down Shego's back, from her left shoulder to her right hip was covered in blood, she yelled in pain. She took the knife out of her belt and stabbed it in the bears head... why was it still moving? It seemed pretty pissed... out of ideas Shego ran, and realised she was running to a water fall _better kill what I started._ She jumped off the edge with the bear falling down quicker until SPLASH!

Shego front crawled until she reached land. Signalling the chopper to her position, as the chopper came down, she was grateful to see her team fully healthy, as she got on the chopper she had her top ripped off by Alex as she stitched the cuts, bandaged, and Shego gave a new top back. Being told that they were so deep she was asked how the hell she had survived she just didn't reply too long of a story. Ignoring Shego's silence Alex told Shego they would definitely be scars. _Kimmie might notice that..._

Shego got back to be given a badge of bravery, by General Curtis. Shego had since then had preferred solo missions. Not that she showed it any way of form

AT Kim's HOUSE

_Where the hell was Shego? She was meant to be home about oh let me check 3 months ago! I have 2 kids to raise! That's it where is Betty!___Kim stormed into Betty's office, "Betty we've been friends since I was 17 now be honest where the fuck is Shego?" trying to change the subject

"Kim I don't think that is appropriate in the office"

"Am I bothered? Where is Shego?" letting out a sigh, Betty really hated lying but it was in her job prescription literally! "I sent her on a top secret business trip, well I did but I didn't decide it the board did." Letting a frustrated groan Kim stormed out of the office, _ssheesh mothers! No wonder Shego didn't get me pregnant!_

Shivon and Jade were currently watching The Simpsons on the TV. Kim was already planning her talk with Shego...

BACK AT BASE

Shego woke up in the same bed she had for the past three months. Getting out of bed in a pair of jogging bottoms and a sports bra, she looked herself in the mirror and two tattoos she had got, one saying no fear on her shoulder next to the one with a bear scar, and on her for arm was like a flame. As she got changed she left her room and entered the main block. She sighed, as she looked at the board in the cafe "meeting for sergeants or higher" oh god, as Shego sat down to her buddies on the benches. Kat, Ben, 7, Troy, Green. They had once had really long names; long names were ones that would take too long to shout into a mic if you were being ambushed. The grub there was never that good but it was always better than anything if you were still out there on the field with only one arm. Kat started off the conversation "any of you guys got a special someone at home?"

"Yeah but she doesn't know it" 7 said with his mouth full.

"She cheated when she was drunk but I just can't get over it" Ben went, Green said something similar.

"Na don't really have the need for love" Troy said. The guys all went to look at Shego "ah my gal... I somehow got her pregnant" she hadn't really talked about her love life... at all. "So you're..."

"Yep as lesbian as they get!" Ben was like a 13 year old boy going "oohh so your gay..." he suddenly snapped "how'd get her pregnant?" eating she just replied "anything is possible of Kim Possible" the guys were quite "what about you Kat?"

"Oh me? I can barely keep a relationship with a guy"

After lunch Shego went to the meeting, they were planning a infiltration into the enemy's base, and Shego would be the distraction, and team REF (not standing for anything, contained Shego's buds and Alex.) Shego asked why she was the distraction, to be only told she had the biggest record for detonations... so REF could set the detonation, get Shego out and blow up the building

After the 3 hour flight Kat gave Shego the communicator to signal them when she had been captured, nodding Shego ran into the whole ultra violet lights, something was said in a different a language _wait I've heard that accent before._ Ignoring it she took the pin off the grenade and through it over the fence, and the same with other 3, taking her SMG she shot every soldier she could see, then the flash grenades, as she looked at the device it went from red to green, Shego stopped and placed her hands behind her head on her knees she was dragged away, noticing the 5 slip through the window..._ lift still broken? Oh shit this brings back some memories._ Shego was greeted by a man in a weal chair, with some device on his chest, and he seemed to have a machine breathing for him. "Ah Shego we meet again" his voice was rasp. "Derek"

"Time for some pay back. Put her in the chair!"

She hit, beet, stabbed he then approached her with a knife and placed the top of the blade and dragged it down her eyebrow to her cheek, going over her eye lid. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of even wimp. "My my aren't we a strong one today?" a man shouted something in the language Shego could not even guess what it meant. "Oh you brought friends" REF team was brought in all with guns to their heads and hand cuffed, weapons confiscated. "now I will ask you again, where did you all come from" he back handed Shego, she spat the blood at him " from our mum's ass!" he took he knife and stabbed it Shego jerked violently for a second as if she would have tried to take the blade, "again?" Alex was about to pass out from lag of blood, he took the knife and dragged it across her throat, "YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

"Again?" he took a pistol from the soldier and aimed at Ben and pulled the trigger, BANG Ben was pushed against the wall and collapsed, he did the same with Troy each time Shego cursed him even worse. Until he got to Kat... "Again? Finish off your whole team?" he nearly pulled the trigger but Shego hand became a blinding flash, she was out of the seat his neck in her flaming black hands, she held the knife to his throat showing all the guards it, they froze. "REF get behind me." Kat and the other's did as they were told did ,Shego let a deadly beam in front of anyone in front of her... they were now in ash. Alex let out a groan... Shego ran to her, getting a bandage rapping round her neck and side... "Come on Alex stay with me..." Shego whispered becoming with frustrated, "did you set the bombs?"

7 broke the news "we did but they deactivated the remote control activation we would have to manually activate it." Shego considered their options

"no _we _don't, Green take Alex" Green used to be in underground fighting so he was very well built and capable of carrying Alex. "You guys get out of here. What floor is the bomb on?" Kat held Shego's arm "Shego you don't have to do this. Think of Kim, think of all those who love you,"

"Kat I have done so many terrible things, let me make up for it. Kim will live on for my sake." Shego said, for the time in so many weeks in a serious tone. Kat let out a sigh "level 78, in the corridor underneath, we'll give you the green light when we're out." REF took their turn hugging Shego goodbye.

Shego got the green light, looking at the digital screen now reading ARMED AND READY. She took the wires put them together, the last thing she saw was DETONATE.

GLOBAL JUSTICE

"Oh no, she didn't how did she? Oh my god did they find the body? U huh oh god. Well thank you for the call" Betty burst into tears as soon as she put the phone down. _How on earth would she tell Kim, but they said no body was found... but that much C4 and no survivors were found? Oh what about the 2 kids? Oh how will Kim cope?_

3 months later

"Mummy where's are daddy?" Jade asked

"What makes you so sure you have a daddy?" Kim responded with a fake smile. She was trying to be so strong but she was failing, her parents comforted her saying Shego had died doing what Kim had taught her doing the right thing.

"Shivon told me that you needed daddy's pen-" Shivon hit Jade in the arm shutting her up. Not that Kim was proud of that action but surprised how much of Shego's attitude Shivon had. There was a knock at the door, as she opened the door there was standing a tall, muscle built woman who rushed in and hugged her. Kim recognised that smell anywhere even if it was covered in... Gun powder and blood. Kim sighed but Shego was too happy to care. She kissed Kim on the lips so hard, Kim felt her love being restored all that refusing to go out anywhere or letting mum or dad babysit the kids while she went out anywhere was starting to be a regret... Kim steeped back needing to breath, looking at Shego in camouflage top and combat boots had been rugged out, her dog tags were rusty. Kim nudged Shego speaking in out of the side of her mouth "Shego put you gun away... and the knife!" Shego hid them in a rucksack she had on her, then the two kids looked at Shego like she was alien "mummy who's this?"

"That's your daddy"

"But the daddy's at school don't have bo-" Jade interrupted hitting Shivon in the shoulder for revenge, they shared a confused look, then ran up jumping into Shego's arms yelling "DADDY!"

The first day at work. Betty passed out in her own office as Shego entered and woke up with Shego with her feet up on the desk, "Shego... but your dead?"

"Nope as real as they come" Betty ran up and hugged Shego so hard it surprised Shego of the strength Betty had. Everyone at work welcomed her, her family, Kim's family and Ron and his rat thing he had just come back from cooking college.

The next day Kim found Shego in the mechanic singing along to a song playing quite loudly while testing her mechanic skills taking a part an engine and taking one piston out and replacing it because some agent wasn't aware of coolant.

"_Girls don't want a gentlemen; they want a loser like me_

_Your parents cry when you bring me around, they bring you up just so I can bring you down there goes your life, I'll have you barefoot, pregnant going out of you mind!_

_Girls don't want a gentlemen; they want a loser like me."_

Kim came up to her places Shego's hands on Kim's ass. "Shego take me to this new club opened up." Shego go out of the car, still surprised by Kim's request, when she walked in there was director Betty, the hero's who live in Go tower and REF TEAM! They all ran up to Shego giving her a big hug... Green nearly broke her rib, but she loved being back with her mates and her family. Kat and 7 approached Shego and gave her a little box, when Shego opened it there was a ring "Shego we know how much you love Kim, make this night even better." Shego smiled so much, the music stopped and a light came down on Kim. Shego got down on one knee and opened the tiny box; there the ring sparkled in the light. "Kim will you marry me?"

A scream was let out by Kim's friends and mum. Tears were running down Kim's cheek with so much happiness. Kim put the ring on her finger, Shego spun Kim round and kissed her, mouthing a thank you to Kat and 7 just gave a thumbs up, and mouthed your welcome.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guys this story took for ever, also please oh please from my heart I do not mean to make anyone upset if they or family is in the war right now. If you are offended please let me know.


End file.
